roforgeofempiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Evenimentul de Iarnă 2013
După Evenimentul de Halloween din 2013 urmează mult așteptatul''' Eveniment de Iarnă'. Informații noi vor fi adăugate pe parcurs, stați aproape! În fiecare zi va apărea o nouă misiune care dă câteva steluţe. Cu 10 stele se poate deschide pentru a vedea şi primi ce conţine un cadou. În fiecare zi se reactualizează tabla de joc, proces în care jucătorul primeşte 10 stele. Lista misiunilor # Fă oamenii entuziasmați. Să ai 120 populație disponibilă (Recompensă: 10 stele) # Trimite un mesaj prietenos (Recompensă: 7 stele) # Construiește 10 pomi din epoca bronzului sau 2 pâlcuri de copaci sau 1 chiparos (cel cu diamante) etc. (Recompensă: 12 stele) # Cumpără 2 puncte forge (Recompensă: 9 stele) # Recrutează 3 unități din epoca în care te afli sau 4 din epoca anterioară (Recompensă: 15 stele) # Achiziționează un sector fără luptă (Recompensă: 18 stele. Portret: Victoria) # Finisează 15 clădiri (Recompensă: 6 stele) # Cheltuieşte 19 PF (Recompensă: 20 stele) # Producţie de 5 minute de 16 ori (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Obţine puţină populaţie şi fericire (40) şi Adună ceva monede, provizii şi bunuri (405) (Recompensă: 18 stele) (vezi imaginea din dreapta) # Contribuie cu 14 PF la o CL sau fă o cercetare. (Recompensă: 16 stele) # Motivează 18 clădiri (Recompensă: 11 stele) # Plăteşte 12000 monede şi 12000 provizii. (Recompensă: 12 stele) # Infiltraţi-vă în 2 sectoare şi cheltuiţi 5 PF (Recompensă: 12 stele) # Construieşte o clădire de bunuri; adună 15 bunuri (Recompensă: 12 stele) # Jefuieşte 2 clădiri sau motivează 20 clădiri (Recompensă: 12 stele) # Termină de 2 ori producţia la 15 minute şi de 2 ori producţia la 4 ore (Recompensă: 12 stele) # Cumpără un PF, cheltuieşte 12 PF (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Cucereşte 2 sectoare (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Termină de 3 ori producţia la 8 ore (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Să deţii 8 unităţi militare din epoca în care te afli sau 10 din cea anterioară (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Cercetează o tehnologie (Recompensă: 16 stele) # Spionează o provincie (Recompensă: 18 stele) # Şterge 3 unităţi din epoca în care te afli sau 4 din cea anterioară (Recompensă: 24 stele şi portret: Karl) # Construieşte 3 clădiri din epoca ta (Recompensă: 14 stele) ''(Recomandare: poti contrui 3 drumuri din epoca ta sau 3 decoraţiuni) # Termină de şase ori porducţia de provizii la 1 oră # Şterge 2 clădiri din epoca în care te afli sau 3 din cea anterioară (Recompensă: 14 stele) (Recomandare: poti şterge 2 drumuri din epoca în care te afli) '' # Contribuie cu 14 PF la o CL sau fă o cercetare. Finisează 5 clădiri. Motivează 5 clădiri. (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Obţine 3 lemne, 3 piatră, 3 marmură, 3 vopsea si 3 vin. (Câte 3 din fiecare bun al Epocii bornzului) (Recompensă: 14 stele) # Obţine controlul unei provincii (Recompensă: 20 stele) # Construieşte 3 decoraţiuni din epoca ta (Recompensă: 20 stele şi Portret: Omu de zăpadă) # '''Finală': Vinde cofetăria. (Recompensă: Cofetărie Mare) Clădiri noi i) Pom festiv - dă fericire (370 la Colonială) ii) Cabană - dă 66 populaţie şi 650 monezi la 8 ore - pentru Evu Mediu Târziu - dă 272 populaţie şi 3350 monezi la 8 ore - pentru epoca Progresistă iii) Statuia Porţii (Gate Statue - dă 38 fericire - doar Epoca Bronzului) iv) Globul de Zăpadă - dă populaţie şi bani la 15 minute (Ex: 41 populaţie şi 250 monede la 15 minute - Epoca Colonială) (2x3) Alte informaţii În engleză: Quest 1 – Ho ho ho: ..A. make people enthusiastic, ..B. have 120 people available Reward 10 stars Quest 2 ..A write a friendly ingame message ..B. polish 5 buildings & motivate 5 buildings Reward 7 stars Quest 3 Build 10 trees, or 1 cypres, or 3 group of trees, or 1 ornamental tree, or 3 urban trees. Quest 4 Buy 2 Forge Points Reward: 9 Stars Quest 5 Recruit 3 units from your current age or 4 units from the previous age Reward: 15 Stars Quest 6 Acquire a sector without fighting Reward: 18 Stars, and a portrait of Victoria Quest 7 Polish 15 People Reward: 6 stars Quest 8 Spend 19 Forge Points Reward 20 Stars Quest 9 Finish a 5 minute production 16 times Reward - 14 stars Quest 10 A. Gain some population & Happines (40) B. Gather some coins, supplies & goods (405) reward 18 stars Quest 11 Spend 16 Forge Points Reward - 14 stars Quest 12 Motivate 18 Buildings...just motivate....not polish Reward - 12 Stars Legături externe *http://forum.ro.forgeofempires.com/showthread.php?6297-Evenimentul-iernii-2013 Category:2013